kampferfandomcom-20200223-history
"Destiny ～The Chosen Ones～"
is the first Kämpfer episode of the anime. It originally aired on TBS at October 2, 2008. *Natsuru becomes a Kämpfer *Akane is revealed to be a Kämpfer too *Natsuru & Akane are attacked by an enemy Kämpfer The episode starts off with a blue-haired girl running from a red-haired girl chasing her and firing with a loaded pistol. Later, the same blue-haired girl wakes up in bed shocked to discover her own body, and even weirder sees a tiger doll thing that looks as if it's entails are sticking out of its gut. The doll's name is Harakiri Tora, and it tells the girl, Natsuru Senō, that she was chosen to become a Kämpfer. After freaking out for a bit, Natsuru wants to go back to sleep, and the doll helps by kicking her in the face knocking her out. When Natsuru wakes up, he's a boy again. On his way to school, Natsuru tries to catch the bus to school but it drives past before he gets to the bus stop, but luckily his crush, Kaede Sakura, also misses it and they decide to wait for the next one together. Unfortunately mid-conversation with Kaede the bracelet starts to glow so Natsuru tries to leave before transforming in front of Kaede but before he gets away the same red-haired girl with the pistol from his nightmare appears. A bus drives past and Natsuru takes the chance to run away from the scene and turns back into a girl with a brief magical girl transformation sequence. After a brief fight Kaede comes over to find Natsuru but instead the red-haired girl turns and points the gun at Kaede prompting Natsuru to throw a fireball to his/her surprise, the resulting explosion stopped the red-haired girl from shooting but also damaged a near-by lamppost which was about to fall on the red-haired girl until Natsuru leaps across to push her out the way. The red-haired girl realizes what happened then decides to leave. Kaede then checks to see if Kämpfer Natsuru is ok but he runs off. Eventually arriving at school as a guy, Natsuru's friend, Mikihito Higashida, tells him there's a girl outside wanting to see him who introduces herself as Akane Mishima. Akane reveals that she is that red-haired girl that attacked him earlier, except this time she's a shy, bespectacled librarian who seems to apologetically find lewd double-entendres in everything that is said. She explains that there are 2 types of Kämpfer, Blue and Red. Also it is explained is that each Kämpfer carry one of three weapons: Schwert (sword), Gewehr (gun) or Zauber (magic), kind of like rock-paper-scissors, except no weapon type appears to have a natural advantage over another. Also it is hinted that Akane may have gained a crush on Natsuru after saving her from the falling lamppost. After a bit more conversing Akane goes to grab a German dictionary but it's to high for her to reach so Natsuru grabs it for her but as he pulls it out a bunch of books falls making them both fall as well and Natsuru landing on top of Akane. After a bit of confusion and misunderstanding they are interrupted by the Student Council President and as she walks away Natsuru bracelet begins to flash. Akane then escorts Natsuru to the roof of the female side of the school where they hide and talk about why they turn into Kämpfers. On the way home after school, Natsuru, who has now changed back to a boy, is wanted by Kaede and he thinks that she finally wants to confess her love to him. Instead, she asks Natsuru to introduce her to the female version of himself, without knowing that they are actually the same person. He decides to ask Akane for advice the next day, but as the two of them are talking in the school's library they find themselves under attack by another Kämpfer with a chain-blade weapon that cuts through the bookshelves like paper. After one attack, Kaede is shown standing in the rubble. Thinking she's the attacker, the transformed Akane points her gun in Kaede's direction and fires as the episode ends. Numbers indicate order of appearance. Natsuru: They're bigger... My hair has grown longer... Don't tell me... I've never had this underwear... ---- Akane: I'm gonna shoot you 'til you die! ---- Akane: I remember I woke up and felt really hot... B-By hot, I don't mean it that way! Natsuru: Then what do you mean? Akane: T-Then I was holding a big and black and shiny Gewehr... Natsuru: Big and black? Akane: P-Please don't misunderstand me! ---- Akane: Senō your stiff thing is... Natsuru: Come on, stand up. Akane: I-It's standing up?! Natsuru: Hold it. Akane: H-Hold what?! Natsuru: What? Akane: What do you want me to hold?! Seppuku Kuro Usagi: Are you an idiot? ---- Natsuru: Wait, so why do we suddenly transform? Akane: One reason is like this morning when I got aroused and felt like fighting... Natsuru: Aroused, huh? Akane: No! Not that kind of aroused! ---- Natsuru: Can you watch my back? Akane: I'm not into that- But if you insist... Natsuru: Huh? I just want you to watch out for me. ---- Natsuru: D-Do I have to flip up my skirt? Or take it off? ---- Natsutu: Akane. Akane: Hello, idiot. You have some nerves to call me "Akane". ---- Natsuru: Akane! Akane: Seriously, for crying out loud. Natsuru, friends don't address each other with honorifics. Natsuru: Akane! Akane: Wanna die? Natsuru: A-Akane. *"You may be a Kampfer, but you're not a Mobile Suit!" This line is a reference to a certain Zeon mobile suit (MS-18E Kampfer) from Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. *When Natsuru and Akane are talking about Seppuku Kuro Usagi in the library. There's a drawing image including Yukari Tamura & Michiko Nomura in the magazine. Yukari Tamura plays the role of Seppuku Kuro Usagi while Michiko Nomura plays the role of Harakiri Tora. *In one of the pages in the same magazine that had information on Yukari Tamura and Michiko Nomura, there is a miscoloured shot of the Turn A Gundam's face. kampfer1_13.jpg|Natsuru waking up from his "dream" kampfer1_39.jpg|Postcard received from Mikoto Akane_and_Natsuru_talking_about_the_Kampfer.jpg|Natsuru and Akane talking in the library kampfer1_55.jpg|Natsuru falls on top on Akane Akane,_Natsuru,_and,_Kaede_meeting_on_way_home.jpg|Kaede wanting to talk to Natsuru after school kampfer1_81.jpg|Natsuru catching Akane after being attacked Akane_ready_to_see_who_is_the_possible_attacking_enemy_Kampfer_is.jpg|Supposed mysterious Kampfer es:Kämpfer - Episodio 01 01 Category:Kampfer Anime Category:Kampfer (Season 1)